pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Tenderheart Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Sadness Cheer Bear in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Jirachi.png|Jirachi as 3 Year Old Riley Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Treat Heart Pig as Jill's Sadness Patty the Squirrel.png|Patty the Squirrel as Jill's Disgust Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-15h26m08s281.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Meg Smoochum.png|Smoochum as 3 Year Old Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan NEW Spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Jordan's Fear Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cool Girl's Anger Miss Honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Teacher Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadnes Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness FlameDisco 1.png|Disco Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Category:The Cartoon All-Stars in New York City Ultimate Challenge 7000 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG